


The Approaching Night

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mikasa x Annie, One Shot, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: The songs referenced are "The Approaching Night" by Philip Wesley and Prelude No 3 by Robert Vandall.This was based on the following prompt: A Strange Request at a Piano Bar.I had some time at work to write during a break but didn't know how to word stuff for Rainbow Tears. So I ended up working with a few random prompts. This one took a shape of its on own on a ship that I like but never really got to work with. So, this one shot will give me a great chance to! Granted, I did interpret a different way in that this a piano in a bar, but that's alright. The fun part of writing is I can do what I want xDThis is written from Annie's POV.I hope some of you like this one shot, and who knows? I might actually do a long term fan fiction in the future for Mikasa and Annie. Give a kudos and drop a comment to let me know what you think ^^





	The Approaching Night

**Author's Note:**

> The songs referenced are "The Approaching Night" by Philip Wesley and Prelude No 3 by Robert Vandall.
> 
> This was based on the following prompt: A Strange Request at a Piano Bar. 
> 
> I had some time at work to write during a break but didn't know how to word stuff for Rainbow Tears. So I ended up working with a few random prompts. This one took a shape of its on own on a ship that I like but never really got to work with. So, this one shot will give me a great chance to! Granted, I did interpret a different way in that this a piano in a bar, but that's alright. The fun part of writing is I can do what I want xD
> 
> This is written from Annie's POV.
> 
> I hope some of you like this one shot, and who knows? I might actually do a long term fan fiction in the future for Mikasa and Annie. Give a kudos and drop a comment to let me know what you think ^^

"Come on, Annie. You never get out anymore since you quit dancing," Bertholdt whined. I took a sip of coffee. "We used to hang out together every day after practice." Another bite of a doughnut went down the hatch. "Listen, I know we haven't been out since I started spending time with Reiner. I get I haven't exactly called or stopped by either." The doughnut disappeared, and the bottom of my mug began to show. "Annie, I'm here now. Let's go out." I let out a long sigh before leaving the cup in the sink. I finally turned to the taller one and glared at him.

 

"You ignored me during high school until now because of him. We all graduated 14 months ago. You're right. It has been quite some time since we hung out. Listen though, this has gone far beyond a little bit of lost time. A while doesn't cover it. Hell, we used to be the same height and now you're like a colossal titan, you freaking behemoth," I spat monotonously. "For the record, it's not I haven't gotten out since then. You've just shut the door in my face." Bertholdt shied away with guilt plastered across his face. He shifted his weight as he tried to avoid eye contact only to fall back on me.

 

"I'm—"

 

"Don't even finish that. Don't apologize for something you can't fix. Time doesn't go backward."

 

"Let me at least make it up to you. Would you be willing to go to the annual fair tomorrow?" he asked. My eyebrows screwed together as I clicked my tongue.

 

"Why are you trying to reach out now?" I retorted. He must have had an underlying reason. Bertholdt rubbed the back of his head trying to mull over proper wording in his head.

 

"I just miss the old days," he finally answered. "I miss when it was you, Reiner, and me. Sure, after Reiner asked me out, we drifted apart, but you were always there, too. I want to have that feeling back. Even, if it's for only one single day." My brows knitted together as I knew this wasn't going to be worth it. And yet, I knew what Bertholdt was talking about. There was a bond that existed over one year ago, a bond that wasn't meant to be broken but it was. It would be a lie if I said I never wanted to go back.

 

"Alright, I'll go," I said. Bertholdt grinned and suddenly leaned in to give me a hug, his body nearly wrenching my breath from my lungs under long tangled limbs. 

 

"Thank you, Annie. I'll see you tomorrow then." He bid farewell and disappeared down the street stomping away like a naked yeti. I'm not sure if I should have regretted accepting, but it was nice to see him happy I suppose.

 

The next day framed itself and painted my life from the crack of dawn. Tendrils of sun rays tethered through the spaces between my blinds making a speckled carpet among the hardwood floor. I got myself ready and finished chugging a cup of Joe just as a loud knock banged on the door. I threw on a light sweater and grabbed my wallet and keys before answering. I tried to put on a smile as I greeted Bertholdt, only to freeze when I saw that dirty blonde brute.

 

 

"Ah, good morning. Bertholdt... Reiner."

 

"G'morning, Annie," Reiner's baritone voice rumbled.

 

"Hi," Bertholdt added. "I hope you don't mind he comes, too. Oh, and you can leave your wallet. I'll pay for you today, okay?" I immediately wanted to crawl back. This was just a repeat of senior year now. Here I was heading straight back into third wheeling territory. However, the idea of free food wasn't too bad of a temptation. I didn't mind a free meal every once in a while even if it was junk and acid for my organs. You could never go wrong with an elephant ear.

 

I regretted that decision the moment we stepped on the muck of the fairgrounds.

 

The greasy stink of the slow roasting carnival was unbearable. Controversy to everyone else from young children to aging adults, I could care less for these juvenile games. Most of them were rigged, the music was too loud, repetitive, and annoying. I felt like extra baggage alongside Reiner and Bertholdt as they went through each and every stand. They were intent on playing before eating, so I didn't even try to pry a few bills from Bertholdt's pockets. It was easy to lose both of them as they became consumed by a Skee-Ball stand going back and forth. If I didn't leave, I would have been standing there doing nothing for at least an hour. That was the curse of having them together. I was like a ghost floating around them.

 

I made my way off the fairgrounds diving straight into downtown. I mentally cursed realizing maybe I should have snagged a few dollars to buy some real food. Although, I didn't end up spending anything altogether at the carnival. I suppose satisfying my hunger was out of the question now. I sighed as I passed by store after store with a restaurant lodged in between. I considered heading back finding I couldn't really do anything now when I found myself drawing near to an alleyway.

 

The soft muffled sound of music drifted out from the little inlet between the old brick buildings. I glanced down to see a flickering neon sign reading 'Titan Bar' although part of the panes surrounding the light had oxidized to a rustic tint. A group of kids who seemed to be closer to my age rather than legal drinking adults jabbered like chipmunks at the entrance. They were going back and forth trying to get past the bouncer. I overheard a few names like Levi, Eren, and Armin among others. Curiosity grasped a hold on me. Just as the door closed behind them, I put on an emotional mask and frantically rushed towards them.

 

"Hold it," the bouncer said as he held a muscular arm across the doorway. "I.D. Please."

 

"Do I need to?" I feigned ignorance. Time to pick a name and hope for the best. "I'm with Eren! I had to tie my shoes earlier. You just let him in, so can you let me in, too?" The bouncer audibly groaned and rolled his eyes. It seemed this Eren person was of significance after all.

 

"Of course you're with Eren. Is there anyone else with you?" he asked irritably. I shook my head and smiled.

 

"I'm the last of us," I cheerfully said before walking in. Hearing a clang behind me, I released a sharp sigh and let the corners of my lips drop to a frown.

 

I was in.

 

A gentle purple light illuminated a decently sized room. It was a simple structure with only a single rectangular room with no other hallways albeit for an employee only door behind the bar which was nestled all along the far right wall from the entrance. To the left was a row of those crescent booths stacked back to back against each other. Some were filled with people, but most were empty. I could see where the soft music was coming from now. Across from the entrance was a large stage that had a few instruments strewn about. At the moment, only a pianist was currently playing unleashing a one man symphony in the room.

 

A few people paired up and slow danced about the center lost in their own world. I could see the kids from earlier huddling around a short bartender with an undercut. He seemed to be the only one on duty and took no heed of me as I strutted to the furthest booth that laid empty and stood right in front of the pianist. The notes rang clear and smooth as I came closer. I instantly felt calmer about the whole sneaking in situation and found myself losing all thought as I was entranced by the music. As I shrugged off my sweater, I found my eyes following the fluid motions the girl's hands that flew from one side of the keyboard to the other and then finished with a grand gesture. I hadn't even realized that people were beginning to file out one after another until she stopped playing. I meekly turned away and glanced around realizing the bartender was glaring at me. Nearly three hours had passed according to a clock that was on the wall. I gasped slightly and frantically tried to grab my sweater and get out when I was stopped by a sharp bout.

 

"Hold it." It was the pianist. I froze, sweater in hand and legs half bent in an effort to free myself from the table. "Aren't you so casual taking on a free patronage for our establishment like we're a charity? At least buy a drink before you go. Seems like a crook to waltz in here without a fee, listen my music, and then walk right back out." I really should have taken that money from Bertholdt.

 

"I, uh, I can't," I stuttered. The girl sighed before walking to the bar. She spoke with the undercut man who seemed peeved however whipped up two drinks in lightning speed. The pianist placed them at my table and gestured for me to drink. I twirled the straw a little wanting to sip the glass, but knew I shouldn't consume alcohol. As if the girl could read my mind, smiled and stood straight up taking her own glass in hand.

 

"It's non-alcoholic, nothing but a combination of fruit juice and a bit of spice my brother makes for me," she explained. "On the house." Trusting her words, I took a sip and jerked away in shock at the sweetness that burst into my gums. It was a strong taste of citrus and pineapple and yet left a lingering minty taste.

 

"It's really good," I complimented. "And uh, thank you." She shrugged and put her glass down half empty before returning to the piano. She gestured for me to come, up and I complacently followed. Leaning into the piano, I observed how she expertly began to warm up. She started off with a soft melody that I recognized as Prelude No. 3, a work by Robert Vandall. Finding her grip of the piano, she turned to me as if expecting me to speak. I did, however, have a single question on my mind.

 

"Do you take requests?" I asked.

 

"Not typically is how I would answer," she replied as she scanned over my figure. "But, that would be a lie. Just like how you lied to get in here. So, new face. Who exactly are you?" My blood ran cold as I opened my mouth only for air to come out. She shook her head hopelessly.

 

"You told Miche that you were with Eren, but I've known Eren my whole life. I know that you aren't apart of his crew. I know you aren't one of Levi's friends. And you sure ain't mine. But... You could be," she slyly stated. "My name's Mikasa Ackerman. What's yours?"

 

"Annie Leonhardt," I answered quietly. "I'm sorry for intruding when I shouldn't have."

 

"It doesn't bother me. You look cute so I'm sure Levi wouldn't mind if I let you get away just this once," she mused. My cheeks grew warm and let out a huff wishing she hadn't said that.

 

"I'm not cute," I retorted. Mikasa laughed as she rolled her eye. There was a hint of amusement in her irises.

 

"Sure, you aren't," she mumbled. "So, you listen to piano a lot?"

 

"Occasionally as of late. I used to do modern dance a while back, but quit after high school. An old... friend tried to drag me out for old times sake, but I couldn't find the heart to intrude on him and his boyfriend," I explained. "I ended up here, I suppose."

 

"Hah, your friends sound like assholes," she commented.

 

"Maybe. Although, I couldn't care less for them at this point."

 

"Viable." Mikasa cracked her knuckles and shuffled in her seat before taking a deep breath.

 

"You know, Annie. I think," she began, "that I might make an exception for you. What song would you like?" I was shocked for a moment unprepared for her to accept so readily. I pondered for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

 

"Do you know The Approaching Night?" I asked. She hummed in response.

 

"Close your eyes."

 

A soft chime filled the air as music filled my thoughts like a gentle breeze dancing around me. There was a grass meadow that shifted and snapped with every step I took. The sky had flakes of stars twinkling about its dark tendrils. And even then, it was peaceful. A wolf howled in the darkness mourning the day and welcoming the long night ahead. I was there alone even still. And yet, I had no desire to become anything more than a shooting star. A lift in the air and suddenly, I was falling. It was a brief moment of falling until I was gliding on stardust twirling around. I felt like I was a kid again, flailing to the guise of the music.

 

Mikasa finished the song with a fading tither on the last note. I opened my eyes only to find it blurred and Mikasa's face in a tranquil smile.

 

"You're crying," she said. I touched my cheeks to find it damp. I hadn't realized how much I missed it, how much I missed music.

 

"Thank you. Thank you," I sobbed. I suddenly couldn't control myself throwing myself at Mikasa who held open arms and cradled me. I clung to her touch like an affection deprived kitten yearning for more.

 

"There aren't many people out there who appreciate this kind of music," Mikasa whispered when my sniffles calmed down. "It's something that's been lost for a while. I'm glad that you were able to enjoy it."

 

"I did," I admitted. "Sorry for slobbering on your clothes. A scoff escaped Mikasa's throat.

 

"No harm done, Annie," she said. "You know, if this is your taste in music, I'd like to see you dance sometime."

 

"Hah, you know, if I had someone like you playing for me all the time, I wouldn't mind taking up dance again just so I could dance for you," I declared. Mikasa raised a brow. She stood up and went to finish to drink. After the final drop tipped back into her throat, she took out a little sticky note and jotted something down. She stuck it to my glass and began to walk away.

 

"We're closing up soon, Annie, so I can't keep you for the rest of the night. But, I'm free this upcoming weekend. Let me know if you want to explore some songs with me." Mikasa gave a wave of her hand before sauntering off. I grabbed the sticky note and had to stifle a laugh from echoing in the room.

 

It has her name, number, address of the bar, as well as a poorly drawn bunny that had bangs similar to my own.

 

A little speech bubble stuck out reading, "See you soon, you cute bunny!"

 

Maybe, Bertholdt was right about not getting out. But, I'm sure that I'll be going back out even more often now.

 

There were many approaching nights to come ahead.


End file.
